


A Week Without Arya

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baratheon Children, Completely Lost, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Has No Idea, House Baratheon, Other, needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Gendry spends time with his children and has a newfound respect for Arya.





	A Week Without Arya

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the next drabble. I really wanted to highlight Gendry's relationship with his eldest daughter in this one. I wanted everyone to see the personality that Bella has and how she can exactly like her mother, but also be her father. Also, I aged up the twins to six months in this one, which means I have to go a fix it in my other two drabbles...oh well. I think the next one will be Jon coming for a visit from the Wall when Bella and Shireen are a little older. It will be fun to see them interact with their Uncle Jon also maybe some sibling rivalry between the two. IDK yet...also, I will be posting more drabbles this weekend, I just have to get through the week of hell at work (we are switching to a new system). Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Gendry had no inkling on what he was doing.

He stared down at his newborn son, Ned with utter confusion. The cloth meant to collect the babe’s bodily substances had come loose, leaving Gendry to retie the damned thing. The only problem, he never had to tie one before. He sent Bella to fetch Sienna nearly ten minutes prior, but the two had yet to show up.

When he agreed to watch the children, he had expected the help of Sienna and Alyse, not realizing that Alyse would be visiting her family in the Riverlands and Sienna would be preoccupied with the girls, leaving him with two six-moon old twin boys.

“Okay, Ned, your big sister should be here shortly. In the meantime, please do not spray all over the room. I do not want to have to explain to your mother why our chambers smell like piss.” He cooed at the babe before him.

Ned babbled and let out a small giggle, causing Gendry to smile. He turned his gaze to a sleep Sandor and thanked the Gods for at least some peace before raining down the seven hells.

Arya had been gone for six days and it was not just a few hours after her departure, which everything went to shit. Bella had bruised her knee playing with her father’s war hammer. Shireen was restless and did not want to sleep in her chambers. And he swore that the twins were evil spawns risen from the depths of the seven hells themselves.

He was surprised at how smart babes could be and his sons had done a fantastic job at outsmarting him. If he held one, the other would cry. If one was asleep, the other was wide-awake. The worst was when they both were awake and Shireen had a leg in his back. Now he understood the struggles of motherhood and would never take Arya for granted again.

“Father, Sienna is busy with Shireen.” Bella said as she came stalking into his chambers.

Gendry groaned, “What did she do now?”

Bella shrugged and moved to stand by his side.

“What is that?” She asked as she pointed to Ned’s genitals.

Gendry blushed, “Something you do not need to know about for a very long time.”

“Oh, mother said that is was a co-” She began to say before Gendry swiftly cut her off.

“Bella! Why don’t you go and see if Sienna needs help with your sister.”

She frowned at her father, “But I don’t want to. Besides,” she pushed her father out of her way and began tying the cloth around Ned’s waist. “Mother taught me how to change the cloths a few moons after the twins were born.”

Gendry was dumfounded. If he knew his nearly seven-nameday daughter knew how to tie the cloths, he would have saved himself a lot of trouble.

“Gods, did she teach you everything?” He asked more to himself than to his daughter.

Bella scoffed, “Not everything. I still do not know how to shoot an arrow. It seems Shireen has beaten me in that skill.”

Gendry chuckled and placed a small kiss atop the young girl’s head. Bella groaned and swatted her father away as she skipped to sit on the bed. She jumped up slightly and plopped herself down, allowing her legs to dangle off the edge.

She studied her father as he placed Ned back into his cot while handing him a small wooden stag, much like the one she had in her room.

She enjoyed the time that she was spending with her father and was grateful that he took some time from his lord duties to take care of her and her siblings, but she could not ignore the fact that she missed her mother.

“Father, when is mother coming home? She has been gone for nearly a week.” Bella grumbled.

“I told you two days after she left that your mother needs some time. Why are you asking? Are you tired of me already?” He joked.

“Well, you’ve nearly drowned Shireen, taken off my head, and forgot to feed the twins all in your first day.” She pointed out.

“To my defense, I was trying to give you and Shireen some fun in the sea and I thought the twins were sleeping. Do you have little faith in me? I can keep you alive for one more week.” He tried to convince her.

Bella kicked herself off the bed and circled her standing father, “One more mishap and I will write mother. Oh and Sandor just threw up.”

Bella pointed to the now awake babe.

Gendry cursed under his breath and quickly went to console the child. Bella sighed and exited the room, making her way to the maester. She had to tell her mother to save them.


End file.
